A computer assisted morphology data handling routine system was developed and implemented for routine service in the Hematology Service. This system utilizing an LSI-11 microcomputer with an RT11 operating system and four VT 100 terminal directly accepts WBC differential counts, RBC morphology, abnormal morphology and platelet estimates. It can also be used to accept reticulocyte counting. The system has been operating since February, 1982, in an on-line mode without difficulty. The recent acquisition of a second LSI-11/23 microcomputer will permit the development of a morphology quality control data base as well as allow for local memory storage of daily results.